


one of those perfect ones

by losersclubpml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclubpml/pseuds/losersclubpml
Summary: Dan Howell loves storms, and he always has, but he could never understand why they were named after people... until he met his own.





	one of those perfect ones

Dan always found storms fascinating, and the calm that came before it. That brief nothingness was often disturbed by the sun disappearing, not entirely, no - but it would hide behind a cloud. Preparing itself as if it already knew what was to come. Then the rain came falling from the same dark clouds that the sun was cowering behind. A million raindrops would come tumbling down from the sky, destroying everything in their path and leaving a dampness behind that smelled of grass and mud.

Then comes the thunder and lightning, the loud rumbles crack through the air as a final warning that the calm is definitley over, also allowing strikes of electricity to light up the now darkened skies. 

Yeah, Dan loved storms - but one thing he could never understand is why storms were named after people. You'd hear it on the weather forcast, every storm a different letter, knowing England it was never a surprise when the storm would be beginning with a Z before the second month of the year was done.

That was unitil, he met his own storm - Although, the storm he met wasn't one thats sole purpose was to destroy everything in its path. No, it was one of those perfect ones you always hear about. One of those perfect storms that come out of nowhere, never even stopping or waiting for a calm to come before it andd turn your life around. It was until this storm that Dan wasn't sure if he could love the weather phenomenon any more. But he really did fall in love with this one.

Phil, was this one's name, he swept Dan off of his feet - Allowing the crackles of electricity to strike through their chests rather than the sky above their heads. Dan didn't need the sky anymore, not when he saw Phil's eyes. The bright flashes of yellow and the deep blues he saw in the sky, the very ones he loved since he was small were often right infront of him staring back. And for only the third time in his life, this storm loved him back, not like the other two though - this was happy and true. As if this time the two boys were actual soulmates.

Soulmates,, those weren't a thing that Daniel Howell believed in - yeah, he sort of believed in ghosts, and aliens and the odd conspiracy theory that he would stay awake til the dark clouds turned light reading about. But not soulmates, those just aren't possible - right?

Sure, you had people who you felt you could tell anything, and you also had people that just fit into your life. But Dan wouldn't call those soulmates. Yet for some reason, despite not believing in souls, or soulmates, or anything that is 'meant to be'... something about his and Phil's story always made the claim of 'not believing in soulmates' catch in his throat.

It was just uncanny, if Dan had liked a different youtuber, and if Phil had liked a different comment.. or if he had bought a different box of cereal - none of this would have happened.

Dan shortly realised that there was infact a calm before Phil. The more he thought about it.. his sun had disappeared, but it hadn't come back the next day, during Phil's calm Dan was sad and he was scared and he was alone in the dark. Too afraid to be himself or anything that even vaguely resembled who he really was. Then when the first crack of thunder came, he felt so relieved.

Even more so when the rain poured down during the first few five hour skype calls. Where he told Phil something he had never told anyone, and yet he didn't feel afraid. Phil accepted him, of course he did. He wasn't called amazingphil for a laugh. And right there, on the phone to his storm, He finally let go of a breath that he couldn't even remember holding. 

Then the first of many flashes of brightness; Manchester 2009. They had collapsed into eachothers arms, a fumble of awkward limbs and "oh my god you're real"'s - and for the first time in what felt like eighteen years, Dan actually felt happy. The boy waiting at the train station, his boy, Dan's boy, his perfect storm. He was there and he was crying a million tear drops into Dan's neck, as Dan done the same back.

Although the initial flashes of light disappeared just as fast as they arrived Dan realised that the darkness permanently surrounding him was just the slightest bit brighter now, and it showed. If it wasn't the dimply grin plastered on his face, or the slight bounce now interrupting his usual casual stroll, it was easily given away by the way the two friends' hands swung, connected, inbetween them as they walked to Phil's mum's car.

Dan would be lying if he said his stomach wasnt turning like a tornado as he got into that car. What would he do if Phil's family hated him? The odd 'hello' on skype didn't give much away to how Kath or Nigel felt about him. But when he sat down and before he could even fasten his seatbelt, Kath was reaching over and pulling him into a tight hug..

"Hello Dan! Phil has told me so much about you, you make him very happy,"

Another flash. Brighter.

"Thank you Mrs Lester. He makes me happy too,"

"No no, none of that. Call me Kath,"

Dan had smiled bright at this and turned to look at the face of the boy he was sitting so close to. And he was already staring back, matching grins turned to matching flushed cheeks as the boys' eyes met.

Another flash. Brighter. 

Dan's eyes pulled away faster than he wanted them to,  
"I can't believe it," Dan murmured under his breath, not thinking Phil would have heard. But when he heard a hushed "Can't believe what?" in return he was caught off guard again, 

"You.. Us? - I don't know. This - Us actually being together. I'm eighteen and suddenly feel like I have found where I want to be for the rest of my life.." dan whispered back.

"Manchester?" Phil asked, oblivious and unaware of then lightning flashing through Dan's heart when he looked at him... but too aware of his own storm in his own chest when he looked back.

"No, next to you." This simple sentence lit up Phil's face and he smiled and his eyes darted to look out of the window as the car pulled up outside his house.

He didn't reply with words but with a gentle squeeze of Dan's hand. Dan got the message. Phil felt the same.

Another flash. Brighter.

Meeting Phil's Dad was just as calming as meeting Kath was. Nigel was lovely and welcomed him as if he were his own son. Then Martyn. He welcomed Dan with jokes and teasing about how his younger brother 'wouldn't shut up about him' and a welcoming hug.

The rest of the day was easy, Dan and Phil weres stuck together like magnets and spent most of that first day clung to eachother or sitting riiiight next to eachother on the couch. And it didn't go unnoticed - Anyone could have seen it. The gentle nudges between the two boys, the one or two times Dan would be rested on Phil's shoulder happily scrolling through twitter and laughing at dog videos together. 

Kath noticed, then Nigel, then Martyn - At this point you were stupid if you hadn't noticed how obviously in love the boys were.

\---

Then it was Lester game night, Phil's Auntie Loz came over and they gathered around the coffee table to play monopoly. Within a hour and a half Phil had sulked and gave up - deciding to root for Dan instead. Kath and Nigel were next out, then Martyn and Roz.

Roz decides to drive home as it's getting late and theres a storm picking up outside, and Phil's parents head off to bed.

Leaving Dan and Cornelia. Cornelia rolled an eight, landing on Mayfair... which had a hotel on it. And was owned by Dan,

"Oh no! How much?" Cornelia asks, scooping up whats left of her money.

"...2000" Phil pipes up, checking the card for Dan. Cornelia goes through her money.

"NO I only have 1305," She puts the money down "You win"

"Wait really?" Dan checks, Phil shakes him by the shoulders excitedly.

"YES! NOBODY EVER BEATS CORNELIA!" Martyn yells excitedly from the couch. Phil giggles at Cornelias defeated expression,

"You're definitley a special one Howell. We should be a team next time we play," She shakes Dan's hand jokingly and they all laugh.

Another flash. Brighter.

Once the game is all packed up Dan nips to the toilet, "He really is special, isn't he?" Phil says to Cornelia who is leaning against the kitchen counter holding a mug of tea,

"You really do care about him huh?"

Phil nods at this,  
"More than I think I've ever cared about anything.." He says honestly and Cornelia pats him gently on the back,

"You know something? I think he really cares about you too, you should tell him Phil."

\---

"Phil no. You have your bed, I am fine with the fold out campbed." Dan says, placing his bag ontop of the bed made at the other side of Phil's room,

"No you aren't. It'll hurt your back!" Phil argues back,

"Well, it'll hurt your back too. I refuse to take your bed from you," 

"Well, I refuse your refusal" 

Dan sighs and moves his bag onto Phil's bed,

"Fine."

\---

Once the two boys had settled into their seperate beds, the room went dark and they just lay there. Both of them assuming the other was asleep... Until the first crack of thunder. Dan was jolted awake, not by the loud bang, but by Phil near enough falling out of his camp bed with a loud gasp.

"Phil? You okay?" Dan whispers over to Phil,  
"No not really, I hate storms." a loud whisper says back.

Dan smiled at this, the person that resembled a perfect storm to him being afraid of the very thing he loved seemed ironic,  
"Do you want to sleep up here next to me?"

Phil sits up and looks at Dan,  
"Are you scared too?" He asks, moving over to his bed and getting under the covers. Dan shakes his head,  
"I love storms, I always have. The way they make a time thats meant to be dark and a time thats meant to be missed when you are asleep so bright and beautiful. It's always just fascinated me," 

Phil is looking into Dan's eyes from where he is laying and is taking in every word until another crash of thunder shakes him. He moves closer to Dan and wraps his arms around his waist.

Another flash. Full brightness. 

Dan lays his head ontop of Phil's and holds him back,  
"I've always thought of you as my storm by the way" Dan breaks the silence.

Phil looks up at him, his heart flipping over at the use of the 'my',  
"why?" He asks almost silently.

"I dunno, I guess in the darkest times of my life, in the times I was fully prepared to sleep through - you were there to make my life bright again" Dan mumbles,

"is it bright now?" Phil asks,

"Brighter than it has ever been," Dan answers fondly, snuggling back down into Phil.

In a final flash, Phil leans up and presses a kiss to Dan's lips. So fast that if you blinked you probably would have missed it.

"How about now?" Phil asks again, this time his voice is broken and full of uncertainty and 'oh shit should I have done that'  
"Even brighter," Dan says and smiles at the boy wrapped around his waist.

And there, under the flashes of lightning, wrapped in limbs and blue and yellow duvet.. for the first time since he was a tiny child - Dan actually felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! I didn't think i was actually going to post it anywhere but I ended up quite liking it and now I'm here.


End file.
